Confusion
by cupcakeaddict100
Summary: What was meant to be an amazing surprise turns into a big mess. Beck and Tori sneaking around, Jade getting life changing news, and Cat being Cat. Phones will be thrown. Words will be yelled. And Jade will get scissors. Bade one shot.


**Hello, readers! So I've been noticing so many noticing like a million and one Bade proposal stories on here and me, being the type to see or think about something and NOT let it go (is that a type of OCD, by the way? Probably not.) was like, "I'm gonna write a one shot like that!" So here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

"You're going to propose to Jade?" Tori asked, her eyes lighting up and the smile on her face growing wider with each passing second. She examined the huge diamond ring sitting in the palm of her hand. "Really?"

Beck nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Yes, I plan on proposing."

Tori squealed with delight and pulled Beck into an extremely tight hug, "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you guys."

Beck took the ring out of Tori's hand and put it back in the box, "Tori, I have to propose first and Jade has to say she'll marry me."

"She's going to say yes. Jade would be crazy not to marry you."

"I want you to help me plan out the night I'm going to propose."

Tori smiled, "When André proposed to me, we were in Cabo and we were at the beach and he spelled, "Tori, will you marry me?" out in the sand. It was the most amazing thing ever."

"That's really cute, but I don't see myself doing that. Besides, Jade will call me a sap and laugh in my face."

"She would not!" Tori argued, frowning. "Why are you being so darn pessimistic?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous. I can't help but think of every possible worst case scenario."

"Well, you just relax and leave the planning to me. Nothing will go wrong. I promise."

* * *

"I don't think you're right." Jade West insisted, shaking her head stubbornly, holding her cell phone tightly next to her ear. She paced anxiously in her trailer. "I want you to run the test again!"

Jade's doctor, Ellen Kapling, sighed on the other end of the phone, "Jade blood tests are extremely accurate."

"How accurate, Ellen?"

"99% accuracy."

"Aha! It is not 100% accurate! I might be that 1%."

Ellen sighed, "Jade, you're pregnant."

"Nope, that's impossible."

"Well, unless you are aren't having sex, or you and your partner can not produce children, it is possible to get pregnant."

"Oh my God." Jade sank down on the couch that was in her trailer. "Oh my God."

"Looking at your hCG levels, I'd estimate that you're about 8 weeks along, but I won't be able to tell until we get you in here for an ultrasound exam."

Jade, who had stopped paying attention to what the doctor had said after the words "You're pregnant." left her mouth, focused her attention back to the doctor, "What did you say?"

"Ultrasound." Ellen repeated. "Is Friday good for you?"

"Yeah, Friday is fine for me."

"Great. I'll see you then."

"Thank you, doctor."

Jade hung the phone up and lazily tossed it beside her. She was pregnant. She and Beck were having a baby. The reality sank in and Jade gasped. "Oh my God! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!"

Jade knew she had been feeling off recently, but the thought of being pregnant never crossed her mind. She wasn't prepared for this. She and Beck never talked about having kids. She at least wanted to be in her thirties before even entertained the thought of being someone's mother.

There was a knock on the trailer door and her co-star, Jessica, entered, "Jade?"

"What!" Jade snapped, making the other woman flinch in surprise.

"The director wants you on set." Jessica answered.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"But he wants you there now."

Jade's head snapped up and she gave Jessica an icy glare, "I said I'll be there in a minute! Now get out!"

"Okay." Jessica quickly closed the door to the trailer, afraid to be caught in Jade's wrath.

Jade put her head in her hands and tried to breathe evenly, in and out, like Beck always tells her to when she's freaking out. Then she slowly counted to 10 in her head. Once her calming down ritual was over, she got up from the couch and walked out of the trailer.

* * *

"How was work, Jade?" Beck asked, stepping into the closet that he shared with Jade. He snaked his arms around and put his chin on her shoulder.

"My stupid co-star, Jessica, is really annoying. She makes me want to hit something."

Beck chuckled, "What'd she do?"

Jade couldn't really tell Beck the entire story without telling him that she was pregnant. You don't tell someone that they're having a baby in a closet.

"She's just ridiculously irritating. The way she talks, that way she moves, her acting skills." Jade ranted. "I can't stand her."

"I'm sorry your day sucked."

"Me too. How was yours?"

Beck removed his arms from Jade and stepped out of the closet, "My day was good."

"What did you do?" Jade questioned, following Beck out.

"Nothing."

Jade raised her eyebrow, a bit curious. Beck answered that question way too quickly for it to be the truth. "Nothing? Nothing at all?"

"Nope. I pretty much lounged around the house all day." Beck lied.

"Oh."

Beck's phone rang, and Jade turned to the nightstand where the phone was. She was able to see Tori's picture pop up.

Beck quickly grabbed his phone, and turned to Jade, "I'll be right back." He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Jade rushed to the door and pressed her ear against it. She could hear Beck talking in a hushed tone, but she couldn't exactly make out all the words, but she did pick up the words, "date" and "romantic".

"What the hell?" Jade whispered. What was Tori Vega, no Harris, doing calling her boyfriend at night? Why were they talking about something along the lines of romantic? Jade didn't know the answers to those questions, but she was going to find out.

The talking stopped and Jade moved away from the door. She hopped onto her bed and grabbed a random book off of her nightstand, hoping she would look preoccupied. Beck walked back into their bedroom and tossed his phone onto his bed, "Sorry about that."

"What did Vega want with you?"

"She needed my advice about something with André." Beck answered.

"She could've used Google to find out whatever she needed to know."

A smile formed on Beck's face, "Are you jealous?"

"No, I just don't want a married woman contacting my boyfriend for anything."

"You're jealous."

"Stop saying that!"

Beck walked over to Jade and grabbed her face. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You have nothing to be jealous about."

Jade looked up into Beck's eyes, "Promise?"

"I promise."

"'Kay."

* * *

"Cat, I don't understand why we had to have such an intense workout today." Jade groaned, walking out of her bathroom. "It has been over an hour, I just took a scalding hot shower, and I still feel like I'm going to drop dead."

"You didn't even do much. You just used the elliptical. And I got a free 6 month gym membership."

"Why?"

"It was a thank you from Sky Store, since I'm one of their best customers." Cat explained.

"Sky Store?" Jade remembered when Cat got addicted to that store when they were teenagers. She maxed out her parent's credit cards. "You still use that?"

"Of course I do. It's the best store on earth."

"What's the best store on earth?" Beck asking, sneaking up on the two ladies.

"Sky Store." Cat answered.

"Cat, I thought you were done with that."

"Well you thought wrong."

Jade watched as Beck moved around the room, grabbing his wallet, and his car keys. He looked jumpy, nervous almost. "Babe?"

"Yes?"

"Where you going?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

Beck shrugged, "I don't know. Around."

Jade frowned. She didn't like that answer, not one bit. "Oh! Someone's a bit sassy."

"I'm sorry. I'm probably going to end up meeting up with my agent."

"That's all you had to say in the first place."

"I'll see you later. Bye Cat."

"Bye Beck!"

Beck walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Jade turned to Cat, "Something is up with him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, ever since yesterday, Beck has been acting like a total freak. I think he's hiding something from me."

"Why do you always assume the worst, Jadey?"

"Because I'm not stupid, Cat. Something is going on." Jade looked around the room and saw Beck's cell phone sitting on the night stand. "And I'm about to find out what it is." She climbed over the bed and grabbed the phone.

"Jade." Cat warned. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Well I do."

Jade slid the unlock bar on Beck's phone. She started with his call log. Most of his incoming calls were from her, and his parents, but yesterday, he got four from Tori Vega. Even one at 2:37 in the morning.

"Tori has called Beck 4 times in less than 24 hours." Jade announced.

"So? you and I talk to each other all the time."

Jade rolled her eyes, and ignored her friend. She then went to his text messages. Again, most were from her, but his most recent one was from Tori. She clicked on the thread of messages and silently read them to herself.

_Tori: Did you get my voice mail?_

_Beck: Yeah. I love the idea?_

_Tori: Really?_

_Beck: Its the most perfect thing I've ever heard of._

_Tori: Yay! Do you think Jade suspects anything?_

_Beck: Nope, she is completely oblivious. Just you and I know._

_Tori: If she found out, everything would be ruined, and all of this would be for nothing._

_Beck: So let's make sure you don't slip up either and let André in on anything._

_Tori: I won't. I'll see you when you get to my house._

_Beck: See you then._

Jade threw the phone against the wall, smashing it into a ton of pieces. She let out a furious scream. "That asshole!"

"What's wrong?" Cat asked, backing up. She knew to stay clear of Jade when she was pissed off.

"Beck and Tori are sleeping together!"

Cat gasped, and her eyes got big, "Oh my goodness."

"How could he do that to me? And with Tori of all people!"

"Jadey, maybe you should calm down." Cat suggested. "Take a deep breath and count to 10."

Jade was too far gone to even think about calming down. She could practically feel her blood boiling in her veins. Her head was spinning and she felt like she was going to throw up. "Come on, we're leaving."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to pay Tori a visit."

"Wouldn't you rather eat ice cream?" Cat questioned.

"LET'S GO!" Jade yelled.

"Okay, I'm coming! Don't yell at me."

* * *

"Do you know where you plan on proposing?" Tori asked, looking at the checklist she made.

"No, but I know I want to do it at night."

"Why at night?"

"Jade loves the dark. I don't want it to be somewhere big like a restaurant, but I don't want it to be boring like at home."

"That makes sense."

"Jade likes the park."

"Honestly, I can't picture you proposing in a park."

"Yeah, me either."

"What else does Jade like?"

"When we were younger, we would always go to this secluded lake. We could hang out there for hours and hours. I once got grounded because Jade and I stayed there until midnight. Now that I'm thinking about it, we haven't been there since were teenagers."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I should propose there?"

"Yes! It'll be per-"

Tori was cut off by a harsh bang at the front door. It sounded like someone was pounding on the door with their fists.

"What the hell is that?" Beck asked.

"TORI! OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"It's Jade!"

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, it's your house."

"She's your girlfriend."

Beck got off of Tori's couch and made his way to the front door. He slowly pulled the door open. "Hi baby."

"Run guys!" Cat said, peering into the doorway. "Run far away and don't look back."

Jade pushed past Beck and barged into the home.

"Hi Jade." Tori greeted, smiling.

"Don't "Hi Jade." me, you home wrecker."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I know all about the calls, and the text messages between you two. Don't play stupid, now."

Beck reached out to touch Jade's hand, "Jade, I'm not-"

"How could you do this to me? How could you do this to André? Remember him, Beck? He's your best friend."

"Baby,-"

"Did you guys know that red velvet cupcake are my favorite?" Cat asked, trying to break the tension in the room. "They're so good." She laughed, unconvincingly.

"You're so disrespectful, Beck!" Jade continued, now pacing back and forth.

Tori stood up, "Listen, Jade-"

"Oh you don't get to talk!" Jade said, turning and pointing her finger at Tori. You act like you are so innocent and sweet, but I see right through you."

"I told you to run, but you didn't listen." Cat muttered, clicking her tongue in disappointment.

Beck sighed. He wanted to explain things, but Jade wasn't letting him get a word in.

"I thought you loved me! We've been together since we were 14 years old. I've spent 11 freaking years of my life with you. And to think this is what you do in return. You're the guy that I am having a baby with, and-"

"You're pregnant!" Everyone else exclaimed at the same time.

"We're having a baby?"

Jade bit the inside of her cheek, "Yes Beck. We are having a baby. I'm sorry if this interferes with your torrid love affair with Vega."

"We aren't sleep together!" Beck announced. "She was helping me with something."

"What? What was so important that you had to lie to me?"

"She was helping me plan my proposal to you." Beck admitted.

Jade's jaw practically dropped. This what Beck had been doing? She was way off base. "You aren't sleeping with Tori?"

Beck shook his head, "I not sleeping with Tori. She was being my friend. Tori is happily married in case you forgot."

Jade put her head down and looked at her shoes, "I feel stupid."

Beck walked over to Jade and kissed her forehead, "I told you that you had no reason to be jealous."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Beck wrapped his arms around Jade, pulling her into a tight embrace, "You gonna apologize to Tori?"

"No." Jade mumbled into his shirt.

Beck rolled his eyes as he broke the hug, "Okay."

"Yay, you guys are getting married and having a baby!" Cat squealed with excitement and jumped up and down.

"Yeah, we're having a...we're having a-" Before Beck could even finish the sentence, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he hit the ground with a thud.

"Oh my God!"

* * *

"Beck are you even going to give me a hint as to where we are going?" Jade, asked, turning the man next to her.

Beck shook his head, "Nope."

Jade crossed her arms over her chest, "You suck."

"I don't suck."

Beck and Jade had been driving for some time now, and Jade had no idea where they were headed. She was growing more and more inpatient by the second.

"Beck, these pregnancy hormones are kicking in and I don't have the same level of patience that I used to."

Beck scoffed, "You were patient?"

"More patient than I am now."

"Well, you don't have to be patient anymore." Beck parked his car. "We're here."

Jade looked out the window and saw that she was at the lake that she and Beck used to go to. "No way! Beck you haven't taken me here since we were 18!"

"I know." Beck got out of the car and walked around the front of the car, opened Jade's door and helped her out of the car.

"What are we doing out here?"

"I was thinking about this place, and wanted to bring you back."

The pair walked over to a big log a few feet away from the lake and sat down. Jade laid her head on Beck's shoulder. "You still having headaches?"

It had been a week since Beck's surprise proposal had been ruined, and Jade revealed she was pregnant. After Beck fainted after he found out Jade was pregnant, he was rushed to the hospital and was treated for a concussion. "Nope."

"Really? Because you the way your head hit the ground, it looked like it hurt."

"I'm fine. I got you something, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah close your eyes."

Jade did what she was told. Beck pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. "Open 'em."

Jade opened her eyes, expecting to see an engagement ring. Even though she knew Beck was going to propose, he didn't do it. Instead, she saw a necklace. But not just any necklace. It was a pair of small scissors covered in tiny black diamonds. "Oh my God. Beck it's a scissor necklace!"

Beck smiled, "I know."

"You got me a scissor necklace!"

"Want me to put it on you?"

Jade nodded, "Yes!"

Beck took the necklace out of the box. Jade grabbed her hair and pulled it up out of the way. She turned around so Beck could put the necklace on her. Beck placed the necklace on her neck and fastened it.

"Like it?"

Jade turned back around. She grabbed Beck's face and pulled him into a kiss. "It's the best gift you have ever given me."

Beck looked at Jade's face. He knew that there was more that she wanted to say, but was holding back. "I feel like there's a 'but' coming."

"But, I was expecting you to propose to me." Jade revealed.

"Oh really?" Beck smirked, happy to know that he threw Jade off a bit.

"Yes." Jade turned her head and examined the lake. "You bring me to our spot-at night, might I add, which is always the best time to be here-and already know that you're going to propose. I just assumed that-"

"That I would do this?"

Jade looked down and saw Beck kneeling in front of her, a diamond ring sitting in a box in his hand. "Yes, that you would do this."

"Jade, we've been together for over 11 years now. I have never met anyone like you. You drive me absolutely crazy sometimes, but I wouldn't any of that craziness in for the world. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Jade was speechless. She knew that Beck was going to propose, and she knew 1000% that she was going to accept. She thought she was mentally prepared for this moment, but now that the moment was here, she was stunned into silence. Her mouth was open, but no words were coming out.

Beck waved his hand in front of Jade's face, "You still with me?"

Jade nodded frantically and finally her mouth decided to cooperate, "Yes. Yes, Beck Oliver, I will marry you."

A smile broke out onto Beck's face. He grabbed Jade's left hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

Jade felt tears running down her face. She wiped them away, "Stupid hormones are making me a cry baby."

"Sure, let's just blame the 9 week old fetus." Beck kissed Jade, "You're...just...a...big...softy" He said in between kisses.

"I am not! You take that back!"

/

**And finished. I hope you liked it. And even if you didn't, let's just say that you did. :)**


End file.
